Smack
by The Hikari Within
Summary: Nothing good can come from a drunken Riku. At least, that’s what Sora always thought … until now. SoraxRiku, Older.


**Summary**: Nothing good can come from a drunken Riku. At least, that's what Sora always though … until now. Sora/Riku. Older.

**Disclaimer**: I do _not_ own Kingdom Hearts … -mumbles-

**Hikari**: So … I've been suffering from this disease called writer's block. Have you heard of it? Well, for those who haven't, what it does is it zaps all the little creative cells in your brain and drains them of their energy so that when you have an urge to write you can't because the creative cells that help you think up new ideas and plots are comatose. Oddly enough, the only way to cure this disease is to write so that it helps stimulate the cells so they can start working again. Easier said than done …

So I have devised a method of writing to try and revise my creative cells. What is this method you ask? This story! To start myself off, I had my boyfriend name off five nouns, four verbs, and four adjective. Then I made him give me a place and time, and I finished it off by picking a random word from the S section of the dictionary ((Because I apparently like coming up with titles that start with S so I wanted to continue that)). The point of this is to use these words in a story and make the word from the dictionary my title as well as a special event within the story.

Now … let's get this story started!!

* * *

**Smack**

* * *

The bell tower chimed in the distance, letting a certain someone – who forgot his watch at home – know it was exactly eleven o'clock … at night. At night! And where was he? Well, he certainly wasn't at home crashed upon the plush pillows of his sofa watching late-night cartoons in his comfortable plaid pajama pants and fuzzy house shoes. Nor was he curled up in the warmth of his bed dreaming of prancing unicorns and rainbows, which – for the record – he has never dreamt about. So, where was he then? Sitting on a cold stone bench in the middle of Destiny Park at _eleven o'clock at night_, that's where he was!! Why? Well, it evolved the not-so-exciting tale of receiving a phone call thirty minutes ago to meet his best friend here; of all places.

Why the park? Why now? Why did he even bother? Because his friend begged him too … that's why. And it was his begging that worried him. He never begged, and he never pleaded, but tonight he did, and he couldn't just tell him '_no_.' After all, what kind of friend would he be if he wasn't always there for his childhood friend and close companion? Not a very good one, that was for certain.

The male sighed as he turned to try and get a glimpse of the clock tower in the distance, and from what he could tell it was ten minutes after eleven. His friend was late; very late. Another sigh escaped his lips as he began fiddling with his thumbs, tugging at his shirt, kicking at blades of grass beneath the bench, and ripping up a helpless dead leaf that had fallen into his lap. Anything to keep himself occupied and his mind from wandering off to thoughts of his friend laying in the middle of the street with blood seeping from the back of his skull, or beaten to a bloody pulp in a dark alleyway, or …

"Sora!"

'_Oh, thank the Gods, he's alive!_' Sora's mind cheered as he rose from the bench before spotting his friend running towards him in the distance. Wait … running? Why was he running? Something wasn't right …

"Yay! I found my Sora!!" His friend shouted as he staggered a bit before falling to the ground with a heavy thud. Something _definitely_ wasn't right.

"Riku!" Sora gasped as he rushed to his friend's side, "Riku, are you o—" Sora paused after realizing Riku was chuckling softly into the dirt beneath him.

"Sora ...?" Riku questioned after his fit of giggles subsided, "Why are you here?"

"Oh man … Are you drunk?!"

"Drunk? Why would _I_ be drunk?" Riku questioned as he waved an empty milk carton around in Sora's face, '_Why the hell did he have a milk carton?_' Sora pondered as Riku continued, "I told you I wouldn't drink again after that time with the …" – a smile slowly inched its way across Riku's face before he leaned in a little too close to his friend – "You have such a cute little button nose, Sora." Riku made a small 'boop' noise as he poked playfully at the man's nose. Sora could only stare down at his friend in horror as his mind temporarily ceased all functions.

"Sora! There you are!" A male's voice shouted in the distance. "Riku's been running all over the park looking for you,"

Sora's gaze slowly rose from the silver-haired male snuggling into his chest to the two approaching males, Axel and Xigbar. Both men froze as they watched Sora's gaze darken. Had they been sober they would have known better than to stick around, but being in their drunken state they continued with caution. Now, it wasn't that Sora hated the two – far from it. In fact, the four of them were all close friends, so close that Sora knew them all _too_ well. Oh yes, he knew that Riku's drunken state was their doing, and their grinning faces only proved his point.

"Where have you been?" Sora questioned, his voice oddly deep and menacing.

"Here …"

"There …"

"And a little bit of everywhere," Axel chuckled as he draped his arm around his partner-in-crime's neck.

They weren't going to tell – that much was obvious – but where ever they had been it involved the sombrero atop Xigbar's head, the leopard print boxers Xigbar was wearing on the outside of his pants, and the many neon glowing necklaces around both of the males' necks. A Mexican rave maybe? Sora sighed as he shook the thought of Axel and Xigbar at a piñata party surrounding by flashing strobe light. As for the boxers … Sora wasn't even going there. Besides, it didn't mater anyway because where ever they were it involved drinking … something Riku promised he would never do again.

"I can't believe you two!" Sora hissed as he helped Riku back onto his own two feet, "How many drinks did you let him have?!"

"Three … four …" Xigbar trailed off as the continued to count.

"A beer and seven shots of tequila," Axel answered, "Riku's such a light weight."

"Yeah …" Xigbar chuckled as he leaned against Axel for support, "After the fourth shot he was dancing on the tables and striping."

"That was you, Xiggy," Axel stated.

"No it wasn't," Xigbar huffed in his defense.

Sora watched in mild irritation as the two males continued to argue with one another. It was then when Riku leaning in closer to Sora, letting his warm breath dance across the younger male's neck and earlobe. Shivers coursed down the length of Sora's spine as he tried not to enjoy the subtle touch of his friend's breath or the way his fingers were tracing random patterns upon his chest. However, it was Riku's voice that brought him back to reality.

"Sora …" Riku spoke softly, his lips just barely grazing across Sora's bare neck before continuing, "I don't feel so good …"

Before Sora could say or do anything, Riku's dinner made a reappearance upon Sora's shirt. Axel and Xigbar were silenced as they watched the look of utter horror and disgust grace Sora's young face before bursting into a fit of laughter. '_Is that a bit of banana?_' Sora thought as he stared down at his shirt. The spiky-haired male openly gagged before looking away, but the smell – sadly – remained present. If he didn't clean himself off soon he would be the next to hurl. So, with a quick good-bye, Sora made a hasty retreat with Riku in tow.

…

Five minutes later, Sora arrived at the fountain that marked the exact center of the park as he kicked off his big yellow shoes, rolled up his pants, and stepped into the water to begin washing his shirt off. Sora was fully aware that this wasn't a very bright idea, and that if an officer spotted him he would surely be placed in jail for the remainder of the night, but he didn't care. All he wanted was a somewhat decent shirt to walk home in. Luckily, Riku had managed to sober up a tad after puking the remaining liquor that hadn't been absorbed into his blood stream all over his best friend. Enough to realize what he had done wasn't funny; like Axel and Xigbar believed it to be.

"I'm really sorry, Sora," Riku sighed.

"It's okay, Riku …"

"No it's not! I promised that I wouldn't do this to you again, and here I am … three months later … drunk," Riku muttered as he let his face rest in the palms of his hands, "What am I going to do with myself …?"

"You're going to forget it ever happened and pick up where you left off; living a _sober_ life," Sora replied with a warm smile.

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Because you're my friend," Sora answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "And because I'll get my revenge when you wake up with a nasty hangover tomorrow morning."

Riku gave his friend a soft chuckle as he leaned back on his hands and stared up at the starry night sky before tilting his head even further back to stare at the fountain of trickling water behind him. Silence consumed the two as Sora sniffed at his shirt before dunking in back into the water. Would he ever get that nasty, stomach acid smell out of his shirt, or at least enough to where it wasn't so potent? Sora sighed as he continued to scrub until Riku, once again, spoke up.

"I want to make a wish …" He whispered. Sora paused as he followed his friend's gaze to the fountain.

"Hang on … I might have some change," Sora spoke as he began digging through his pockets in search for a coin or two until a rather loud 'ka-plunk' stole his attention, "What was that?"

"My shoe …" Riku answered as if it were nothing.

"Y-your shoe?" Sora questioned as his eyes scanned over the crystal clear water. He didn't see his friend's shoe … unless. Sora's eyes rose from the water below to the pools above, "You didn't …"

"I did …" Riku chuckled as he waved his shoeless foot around in the night air. Apparently he wasn't as sober as Sora would have liked to believe.

"Riku, I don't think the whole wish thing works with a shoe …"

"A man can try, can't he?"

"Not with a shoe."

"Shoe, coin, what's the difference? As long as you're throwing something in there it shouldn't matter as long as you have the power to believe." Sora twitched slightly.

"I just remembered why I don't like you drunk," Sora stated, "You're scary."

"You don't like me?!" Riku gasped, a touch of pain within his voice.

"Only when you're drunk," Sora sighed as he began climbing the fountain in search of Riku's shoe.

"What are you doing?" Riku quickly questioned.

"I'm going to get your shoe back—"

"No! Then you'll leave!" Sora froze.

"Leave?"

"For Twilight University …" Riku trailed off as his aqua eyes suddenly became hazy, "Axel said you were going to continue your studies there …"

"I … was only thinking about it …" Sora sighed as he hung his head in shame, "I'm sorry you had to hear it from Axel first … I was going to tell you …but …I … I'm sorry …"

"It's okay," Riku replied, "Because as long as my shoe stays there you're not leaving."

"You … wished for me to stay?" Sora asked as he turned to face Riku, a soft hue of pink already gracing the spiky-haired male's cheeks.

"Yeah …" Sora smiled softly at his drunken friend.

"But you just told me your wish … now it's not going to come true …"

"That's possible … but maybe now that you know you'll change your mind …"

"Riku …" Sora sighed as he turned away from the silver-haired man in an attempt to hide his reddening cheeks.

Even though Riku was completely drunk, he could still see the pain hidden behind his friend's flushed cheeks, and he knew that no mater what he did or what he said Sora was set on going to Twilight University. There was no stopping him. Besides, it wouldn't be for long, right? Maybe a year or two? Riku tried to convince himself that everything would be okay; that Sora would be his best friend no mater how long they would be apart. But every time he thought about it, there was a sharp pain within his chest. The pain of loneliness. The pain of the empty void Sora left in his heart every time they parted from one another's company. It was bad enough not being able to see him for a day. How would he handle it if Sora was gone for a year? He knew he was being selfish, but somehow … someway … he was going to stop him.

Then it dawned on him. He was in love with his best friend! In all seriousness, Riku knew it all along. After all, it was the reason why he never had a girlfriend through high school and most of college. He knew that only Sora could fill his empty void, and no one could ever take his place. So maybe – just maybe – his love for the spiky-haired male would keep him from leaving. It was worth a try, right? '_I'm gonna need a few more shots after this …_' Riku concluded as he sucked up what little courage and pride he had left before throwing them out the window.

"Sora … I – AHH!!"

Riku yelped like the little girl he wasn't as his shoeless foot slid against the slippery, algae infested floor of the fountain the moment he stepped in, and in his drunken state regaining his balance was out of the question. Sora leapt for the man, hoping to save him from falling into the water, but because of his quick movement his feet slid as well. In the end, Sora plowed into the drunken man as both of them fell into the chilly water with an enormous 'splash.' After a second or two, both resurfaced in a very awkward yet provocative position.

"I'm sorry … That wasn't how it played out in my mind," Sora coughed as he spit up a small portion of water.

"No kidding …" Riku muttered, blushing softly at the fact that he was literally sitting in Sora's lap. Not only that, but Sora was shirtless and dripping wet, and if the tent being pitched in his pants didn't show his appreciation of how fate worked, then nothing could. Yes, dreams really do come true.

"Are you okay, Riku?" Sora questioned as he began scanning over his friend's body, making sure he wasn't bleeding or any bones weren't protruding from his skin.

"I'm … great …" Riku sighed happily before cupping Sora's chin and forcing the male's ocean blue eye upon his own aqua orbs.

"R-Riku?" Sora practically squeaked as he began to wiggle uncomfortably beneath his silver-haired friend, "Why are you—"

Sora's sentence was cut short as Riku's lips descended upon his own. There was a murmur of protest form the younger male that quickly transformed into soft moans of pleasure as Riku's tongue wormed its way into his mouth. Riku sighed as he allowed his tongue to roam and explore his friend's mouth, savoring the unusual yet sweet taste that was like nothing he had ever tried before in his life. He wanted to taste more of Sora's unique flavor, but his younger friend had other plans as he quickly broke the kiss; painting softly for air. Riku frowned down at the flushed young man, disappointed that he had broken the much desired kiss that he had been dreaming of for far too long.

"You … you …mu …" Sora fumbled with his words for a moment before eventually recovering well over a minute later, "Riku, you're drunk, you don't know what you're doing. So just … get off, okay?"

"No, Sora. For the first time in my life I know exactly what I'm doing," Riku replied, his voice stern and serious as he stared deeply into Sora's beautiful blue eyes, "I … I need you, Sora. So … Please will you reconsider about leaving …"

"But Riku—"

"I know … I'm being selfish and I know how important your education is, but … I'm a wreck without you," Riku sighed as he slumped into Sora's chest with his head resting upon his shoulder, "I mean look at me … dunk and pathetic … and that's only after _thinking_ about how lonely I'll be without you …"

"Riku …" Sora muttered as he slowly wrapped a comforting arm around the silver-haired male, "You've … been drinking because of me?"

"I guess …"

"I'm so sorry—"

"Don't be," Riku softly spoke before capturing Sora's sweet lips with his own once again.

This kiss – unlike the first hormonally driven one – was tender and spoke the words that Riku was unable say; '_I love you_.' The message was loud and clear as Sora welcomed the kiss – as well as Riku – into the deepest and most sacred place within his heart. The two remained lip-locked for what seemed like days when suddenly, a dark figure loomed over the two and blocked out the light of the moon and street lights. Sora cracked an eye open from the sudden darkness before letting out a rather girly squeak against Riku's lips.

"Well, had I known you would be going for a swim I would have brought towels," The large, burly man muttered as he stared down at the two, his frowning face set in stone.

"L-Lexaeus?" Sora stuttered after breaking the kiss yet again, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Zexion sent me after Riku," Lexaeus replied, "Apparently he found Axel and Xigbar outside his house – completely drunk – licking the doorknob on his front door. So he assumed Riku was in the same state and sent me after him."

"And they called me a light weigh," Riku huffed, "How did you know I was here?"

"I have my ways," Lexaeus spoke, a menacing grin spreading across his manly face.

'_Poor Axel and Xigbar …_' Sora thought to himself. Sure he was furious at them for letting Riku drink, but they didn't disserve a beating from Lexaeus. No one disserved that.

"Come on, you two. I'll take you both home."

"Oh … um … it's okay Lexaeus, I was going to take Riku home," Sora replied shyly with a blush so bright it was clearly seen even within the darkness of Lexaeus's shadow.

"Yeah … and that's why you're in a fountain … shirtless …"

"I'm sober!" Sora shouted in his defense, knowing exactly what Lexaeus was thinking, "Riku fell on me … he's the drunken one."

"Right …" Lexaeus sighed, "Just get home safe." And with that said, Lexaeus left in silence.

Riku let out a soft chuckle as he planted an affectionate kiss upon his lover's cheek. Sora blushed softly as he smiled up at the silver-haired male. And that's when Riku knew that everything was going to work out just fine.

…

So, the question still remains of Riku's wish. Did it come true? Technically, no. Sora still chose to continue his studies with Twilight University, leaving behind the beautiful and sunny Destiny Islands. However, despite the move, all was still well. How so? Well, let's just say that a certain someone decided to tag along for the trip.

And as for Riku's shoe ... it's still in the fountain.

* * *

**Words**: (n) Banana, Doorknob, Milk carton, Sombrero, Dead leaf, (v) Running, Climbing, Digging, Throwing ((of a shoe)), (adj.) Leopard print, Burly, Slippery, Broken, and the setting was the Park at Night. 

**Smack**: A distinctive flavor. AKA, Taste. ((The kiss XP))

**Hikari**: Done! And it only took me two days!! Whoot!! However, the true test has just begun … because I have no idea if this little two day exercise cured me of my writer's block. –sighs- But I do hope that at least someone enjoys this … I mean … I suffered to make this story! Doesn't that count for something!? Maybe a review? Yes? No?

Meh … do what you want. –waves- See yas!!


End file.
